Rencontre entre deux générations
by Llamas del cielo
Summary: Tsuna et ses amis sont envoyés dans le passé à cause d'un certain bazooka. Ils rencontrent ainsi la génération fondatrice de la famille Vongola. Ces 2 générations vont-elles s'entendre ? Est-ce que la 10ème génération retournera dans son époque ? mais surtout, seront-ils faire face la terrible menace qui arrive à grands pas ? Ma première fiction !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à vous tous ^^ voici mon premier chapitre de ma première fiction XD j'espère beaucoup qu'elle va vous plaire et que je n'ai pas fais trop de faute d'orthographe _**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

C'était une magnifique journée en ce mois de mai, le soleil brillait tandis que le ciel, si vaste et si majestueux, était découvert de ses nuages ce qui, par conséquent, montrait à tous sa couleur bleue apaisante. Oui, c'était un temps idéal pour aller se prélasser et se reposer sous l'un des nombreux arbres que comptait l'immense jardin du domaine Vongola , la brise légère caressant son visage, avec son fidèle partenaire Natsu, installé sur ses jambes, tout en grattant doucement la tête du lionceau et caressant sa crinière de feu. Enfin… C'est ce qu'était en train de penser un jeune garçon qui observait les environs du manoir depuis sa baie vitrée. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en se retournant pour se retrouver devant son bureau, et lança un pauvre regard sur une montagne de paperasse rivalisant avec le Mont Fuji, qui trônait fièrement dessus. Un autre soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce richement meublée et décorée.

Vous vous demandez certainement qui est ce jeune garçon qui rêvait de se reposer et de s'échapper de cette corvée, qui, pour lui, était hebdomadaire ?

Du haut de ses 17 ans, Tsunayoshi Sawada était devenu officiellement le candidat au poste de Decimo Vongola, réussissant lui et ses amis à se faire accepter et respecter dans le dangereux monde de la Mafia, malgré le fait qu'il y ait encore quelques familles mafieuses qui refusent toujours qu'il devienne le prochain boss. Pour l'instant, le Nono continuait de diriger les Vongola en attendant que Tsuna est la majorité. L'adolescent avait grandi, même s'il restait le plus petit du groupe, et, grâce aux nombreux entraînements (diaboliques et tortionnaires) de son tuteur, il était devenu svelte et agile, tout en ayant acquis une grande puissance de frappe. Du fait de sa petite taille, il était aussi très rapide, esquivant les balles et désarmant ses adversaires (personne n'arrivait à l'égaler, même Hibari). En plus, il était également le plus mignon du groupe : son visage était devenu plus fin, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés et défiaient encore les lois de la gravité (il a abandonné l'idée de réussir à les coiffer un jour), ses yeux noisettes avaient toujours leurs éclats et il avait gardé son sourire chaleureux et rayonnant, malgré les épreuves difficiles que lui et ses gardiens avaient traversé. Il était devenu plus mature, perdant sa timidité ainsi que son côté peureux, mais il avait gardé sa bonté, sa générosité et sa bienveillance qui le caractérisait tant. Malheureusement pour lui, le fait d'être mignon et adorable lui attirait parfois quelques ennuies…

Tsuna regardait sa pile de documents qu'il doit encore lire, trier et signer. Il se désespérait de voir encore et toujours ce démon blanc revenir à la charge toutes les semaines pour son plus grand malheur. Et ses gardiens allaient surement continuer à lui donner encore plus de travail, pour son plus grand plaisir… Tout d'un coup, une petite douleur se fit sentir vers l'avant de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux en appuyant sa main sur son front. Il se dit qu'il devrait mieux se reposer un peu avant de reprendre sa paperasse et espéra intérieurement qu'il ne soit pas tombé malade (il frissonna un peu en pensant aux réactions, disons excessives, de ses amis si ils apprenaient qu'il était malade). Et, après tout, il était dans son bureau pratiquement toute la matinée, il méritait donc de se détendre un peu. Il se leva de son fauteuil, quitta son bureau et, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, il décida d'aller se reposer dans son jardin et de partager ce rare moment de repos avec son inséparable lionceau. Il sentit au même moment sa boite arme s'agiter un peu, approuvant ainsi son idée. Heureux à cette pensée et à la réaction de son compagnon de combat, il accéléra la cadence, mais, après avoir dépassé l'une des nombreuses portes que comptait le couloir, il s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se retourna vivement.

La raison ?

Son Hyper Intuition venait de lui « hurler » qu'il allait se passer, derrière cette porte, quelque chose d'important.

Certes, son Hyper Intuition c'était incroyablement développée, lui sauvant la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il était également devenu plus précis : Tsuna arrivait à prévoir si la chose ou l'évènement qui allait se passer, était de bonne augure ou bien une énième catastrophe (souvent des attentats de la part de ses ennemis qui rêvaient de le voir six pieds sous terre). Mais… Cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver. Son intuition ne lui donnait pas de précisions, ce qui était très rare, mais il lui affirmait que c'était un évènement TRES important et qu'il devait se rendre dans cette pièce au plus vite.

Décidant de le suivre comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il ouvrit vivement la porte, qui menait dans le salon. La pièce était plutôt grande et très bien éclairée grâce à la baie vitrée, dont la vue donnait sur le vaste jardin. Elle possédait deux canapés, trois fauteuils, une table basse, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'une grande cheminée. C'est dans cette pièce que Tsuna et ses gardiens se reposaient ou s'informaient de la situation de la famille, des menaces de la part de leurs ennemis ou d'une quelconque mission.

En entrant, le jeune boss regardait avec anxiété le salon, toutefois, il vit que quelques-uns de ses gardiens y étaient présents. Chrome, assise sur l'un des fauteuils, lisait un livre. Hibari, les bras croisés, se trouvait au fond de la pièce, prés d'une deuxième porte. Yamamoto, assis sur le canapé face à la baie vitrée, était en train d'astiquer son Shigure Kintoki, le regardait avec étonnement. Tsuna remarqua que l'épéiste n'était pas le seul à l'observer : Chrome avait l'air surprise, mais aussi inquiète tandis qu'Hibari lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Omnivore, dis tout de suite la raison de ta venue ou je te mordrai à mort » (maintenant, le Décimo arrivait à décrypter rapidement et facilement les regards que lui lançait l'ancien préfet de Namimori, tandis que ce dernier ne le qualifiait plus d'herbivore, montrant ainsi que le jeune Vongola avait monté dans son estime). Le jeune boss compris alors pourquoi il était devenu le centre d'attention. En même temps, il avait débarqué dans le salon, telle une tornade, comme si quelque chose de terrible arrivait… Ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas totalement faux…

_\- __**Est-ce que vous allez bien, boss ?**_ Demanda Chrome, dont l'inquiétude était présente dans sa voix.

\- _**Ne t'en fait pas Chrome, je vais bien. C'est juste que…**_ Ai pu dire Tsuna avant que son gardien de la Pluie le coupa.

\- _**Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton Hyper Intuition ?**_

\- _**Et bien…**_Le jeune boss regardait avec étonnement ses amis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yamamoto avait fait rapidement le rapprochement. Et, au vu de leurs expressions sérieuses, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il dise la vérité, sinon, il subirait un interrogatoire de la part de ses gardiens. Envolée l'idée de leur mentir pour ne pas les inquiéter.

\- _**Oui, mon Intuition me dit que quelque chose va arriver**_, il fit une pause, _**et ça se déroulera ici-même. **_

Silence. Les gardiens étaient surpris par cette révélation, même si le gardien du Nuage ne semblait pas l'être (malheureusement, Tsuna eu le temps de remarquer que ses sourcils s'étaient un peu arqués, trahissant ainsi ses sentiments). Ils savaient que l'Intuition de Tsuna ne se trompait jamais et ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la menace soit présente dans ce salon, qui plus est, dans le manoir hautement sécurisé des Vongola. Pour eux, cela signifiait que le danger était très proche, mais également qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le ou les adversaires. Mais surtout, ils devaient à tout prix protéger leur boss, qui était surement la cible de cette menace. Hibari brisa le silence :

-_**Quand ? Qu'elle est sa nature ?**_ Se renseigna-t-il.

Tsuna ne fut pas interloqué par les questions, ni de la façon dont s'était adressé le Nuage. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'occupait des renseignements et de la sécurité de la famille. Il était donc normal qu'il ait demandé plus d'informations afin de réagir et d'anticiper les actions de l'ennemi, avant que celui-ci ne puisse accomplir son acte (le jeune boss pensa d'ailleurs à l'interrogatoire que va subir le malheureux, surtout si c'était le préfet qui s'en occupait personnellement). Le décimo baissa les yeux, réprimant un soupir :

-_**C'est bien là le problème…**_

Ses gardiens le regardaient incrédules, et ne comprenaient ou il en voulait venir. Cependant, une voix résonna dans la pièce :

-_**Kufufufu… que veux-tu dire par « problème », mon cher Tsunayoshi ?**_

Personne ne réagit au son de cette voix, ils connaissaient tous l'auteur de la question, reconnaissable à son « kufufufage », pour ainsi dire… Ils ne furent également pas surpris de le voir apparaitre à coté de Chrome, venu de nulle part, faisant apparaitre de la brume dans la pièce. Tsuna savait que Mukuro était présent dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversation, et qu'il avait utilisé une de ses illusions pour ne pas être repéré. C'était sans compter son Hyper Intuition, qui l'avait repéré depuis longtemps. Hibari lança à Mukuro un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, ce dernier fixa le Décimo, attendant sa réponse, ainsi que les autres personnes qu'y étaient présentes. Tsuna soupira, il était obligé de répondre :

-_**En fait**_, avoua-t-il lentement, _**je suis incapable de dire quand cela se produira. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça se déroulera ici. Rien de plus… Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes capables de le prévenir et de savoir la contrer. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et, je dois avouer, je suis très inquiet.**_

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le salon. Les gardiens furent tous choqués, même si Mukuro et Hibari ne le montraient pas d'une manière si expressive, étant trop fiers. C'était bien la première fois que leur boss n'arrivait pas à prévoir un danger, aussi imminent et dangereux soit il. C'était grave et il fallait à tout prix qu'ils réagissent efficacement et rapidement. Mais d'abord, ils devaient prévenir le reste des gardiens, et leurs expliquer la situation pour ainsi, élaborer une stratégie efficace.

-_**Vous savez ou se trouve Gokudera, Ryohey et Lambo ?**_ Questionna Tsuna, dont sa voix montrait qu'il voulait au plus vite une réponse.

-_**Je me souviens que Gokudera était à la recherche de Lambo avec l'aide Ryohey**_, se souvint Yamamoto.

\- _**Pour quelle raison ils recherchaient le gamin ?**_ S'enquérit l'énigmatique gardien de la Brume.

-_**Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée,**_ déclara l'épéiste, haussant les épaules et affichant un petit sourire.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, que la porte près d'Hibari s'ouvrit violemment, faisant ainsi apparaître le gardien de la Tempête ainsi que le gardien du Soleil. Gokudera avait l'air assez énervé, tandis que Ryohey arborait un sourire et criait à l'extrême. Quand ils aperçurent Tsuna hors de son bureau et que tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux, ils se calmèrent rapidement.

_**-Salut Sawada ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à L'EXTREME ?! Y a-t-il un EXTREME problème ?! **_Demanda ou plutôt hurla le boxeur.

-_**Evidemment que le Juudaime a un problème, stupide tête de gazon ! **_S'énerva le dynamiteur_**, tu crois vraiment qu'il a abandonné ses responsabilités afin de nous voir et parler du bon temps ?! Parfois je me demande si tu possède un minimum d'intelligence ! **_Puis, il se retourna ver son boss, perdant toute trace de colère_**, n'ai-je pas raison Juudaime ?**_

_**-Et bien… **_Tsuna était pris au dépourvu par Gokudera. Une goutte de sueur fit son apparition, mais elle fut cachée par une de ses mèches de cheveux (heureusement d'ailleurs). La vérité, c'est qu'il avait prévu de s'échapper de son travail pour aller se reposer, ayant marre de voir ses amis profiter de cette belle journée et pas lui. Réaction typiquement enfantine… De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix de répondre, au vu du regard rempli de fierté que lui donnait son bras droit… _**C'est vrai, nous avons un problème, un gros problème, **_répondit le jeune boss d'une voix sérieuse.

Ouf… heureusement qu'il arrivait à feindre ses émotions et ses pensées. Ses gardiens n'y ont vu que du feu. Car si il avait dis la vérité… il n'osa même pas y penser. A la réponse du Décimo, les nouveaux arrivants voulurent plus d'informations, informations qui furent données par Yamamoto. A la fin des explications, leurs visages étaient devenus graves, montrant ainsi leur sérieux sur cette affaire. Tsuna était soulagé ; tous ses gardiens furent prévenus de ce qui le tourmentait et étaient pret à l'action…

Attendez une minute. TOUS ?!

Le châtain comprit qu'il manquait Lambo à l'appel. Ou peut-il bien être ? Il commença à paniquer. Et si l'ennemi l'avait trouvé ? Qu'il n'a pas put se défendre face à ces adversaires ? Qu'il se fasse kidnapper ? Ou pire… Avec ses sombres pensées, il consulta vivement son gardien de la Tempête et celui du Soleil :

_**-Ou est Lambo ? Et puis pourquoi vous étiez en train de le chercher ?**_

Les deux gardiens allaient lui répondre, quand soudain, la porte par laquelle Tsuna était entré dans le salon s'ouvrit violemment. Mukuro, Chrome et Yamamoto se levèrent précipitamment, faisant apparaitre leurs tridents pour les deux premiers, empoignant son sabre pour le troisième. Hibari s'était approchait du groupe, tonfas en mains. Hayato avait sorti ses dynamites, tandis que Ryohey était en position de combat. Tsuna se retourna et vit sur le pas de la porte Lambo, tenant fièrement à bout de bras un bazooka rose. Les autres gardiens se détendirent, malgré qu'une aura meurtrière émanait du gardien du Nuage, ainsi que le rire discret du gardien de la Brume qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le jeune Vongola aurait pu être soulagé, si son Intuition lui fit comprendre que l'évènement allait se dérouler. Dans moins d'une minute.

-_**Stupide vache, ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça, nous avons des problèmes plus urgent en ce moment ! Et puis, rends-moi immédiatement ce fichu bazooka !**_ Explosa la Tempête.

\- _**MOUHAHAHAHA ! t'arriveras jamais à me rattraper Stupidera !**_ hurla le jeune gardien tout en courant dans la pièce.

_**\- Lambo, fait attention tu pourrais…**_ s'écria le châtain, ayant compris ce qu'il va se passer, tandis que son Intuition tirait la sonnette d'alarme.

Et là, tout se passa très vite.

Lambo, courant dans tous les sens à travers le salon et riant à gorge déployée, se prit le coin du tapis, lâchant par la même occasion le bazooka. De plus, quelques grenades s'étaient échappées de l'épaisse chevelure du jeune bovino. Et bien sur, le bazooka atterrit sur celles-ci, ce qui provoqua une énorme explosion et faisant apparaitre une épaisse fumée rose. Les personnes présentes n'eurent que le temps de se couvrir le visage. Un grand « POUF » se fit entendre. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le salon était complètement vide, seul un bazooka rose était posé innocemment sur sol.

Mais, 2 minutes plus tard, une mystérieuse personne entra dans la pièce, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Puis, il se dirigea discrètement vers le bazooka et le prit, pensant déjà à la récompense que donnerai son boss quand il lui racontera ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas la petite boule de plumes jaunes qui l'observait depuis la bibliothèque. Cette dernière fonça sur lui, le pinçant au visage, tout en le traitant d'herbivore. Quand le canari passa près de son col, l'intrus l'envoya contre la banquette, sortit rapidement du salon. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que Hibird tenait dans son bec un petit bouton en or, qui, normalement, se trouvait au col des mafieux pour identifier son appartenance à une famille. Cette erreur lui coutera _très chère._

* * *

**_ET bien, Tsuna n'a pas put empêcher cet accident de se produire. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance..._**

**_Ne vous inquiété pas? Hibird n'est pas mort, il est juste un peu sonné à cause du choc, mais rien de grave ^^_**

**_Par contre, qui est ce mystérieux personnage ? pour le savoir..._**

**_Un petit review ? *fait la bouille de Tsuna quand il avait 5 ans*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciaossu mina-san ^^ Je suis très heureuse de toutes les vues et les reviews que vous avez mis pour ma fiction, ça me touche énormément T_T Il faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout O_O Quand j'ai lu toutes ces reviews, et bien, j'avais la mâchoire qui touchait le sol /SBAFF/ Non, je plaisante ; j'étais plutôt très très fière que mon travail vous ait plu, c'est l'essentiel :) Bon, passons au moment que vous attendiez tous (roulement de tambours), la réponse aux reviews XD :**_

_**Keyner : Merci pour la première review :) ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'homme qui a fait du mal à Hibird va souffrir, mais pas à cause de Hibari ! (vu qu'il est dans le passé) Par contre, ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre que les deux générations vont se rencontrer ^^ Certainement dans le prochain chapitre. Et je vais essayer de continuer à écrire de cette façon XD**_

_**Himutsu-chan : Sacré review O_O Franchement, tu en avais des choses à dire XD Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à tes nombreuses questions U_U Ne t'inquiète pas, le méchant d'Hibird va payer, et au prix le plus fort ! Mais, il ne subira pas la colère d'Hibari... Tu découvriras en partie comment il a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le manoir dans ce chapitre :) Pourquoi l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna ne l'a pas senti, et bien, cette personne n'était pas d'une grande dangerosité à ce moment là... U_U Et puis, le pauvre Tsuna a d'autres priorités pour l'instant et en plus, il a mal à la tête... Merci, j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre mes parents de m'inscrire à ce site, je suis trop contente XD Et oui, je suis toujours aussi dingue de Tsuna U_U Comment as-tu remarquée ? :O Non, désolée mais je n'ai pas prévue de faire du Yaoi U_U Je suis nulle pour faire des histoires d'amour t_t Donc, il n'y aura pas de 6918, ni de All27 (je n'y avais pas pensé, à réfléchir...) Je te donne le titre du livre que Chrome lisait: "les 101 meilleures façons de torturer une personne", qu'elle belle lecture ... U_U**_

_**Baleful : Merci, je vais continuer de faire de mon mieux :) Et je vais continuer à faire cette bouille d'ange (si ça marche, autant en profiter)! X)**_

_**tahury : Et oui, les 2 générations vont avoir des ennuis, surtout pour s'entendre X) Et, comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, je vais continuer à faire cette bouille d'ange XD**_

_**Akuuma Tsukeshine : Merci, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te fasse plaisir ^^ Pourquoi je décris Tsuna ? Et bien, je t'invite à lire mon profil, tu y trouveras ta réponse U_U Le méchant pas beau fait parti d'une famille ennemi. Son boss, tu le rencontreras dès la fin de ce chapitre. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Tel est la question... Merci de me dire que je me suis trompée avec le prénom de Ryohei, je croyais qu'il y avait un "y" au bout t _t Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne poses pas de questions idiotes, par contre, tu tiens à ce que je vomisse à force de me secouer comme ça ? OpO Mais bon, je te pardonne :)**_

_**Kyu-chan : Tu m'as fait peur à hurler comme ça ! O_O Moi aussi, je suis une grande fan des fictions comportant les 2 générations ! C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai commencé cette fiction :) Aaaah, Lambo et son fameux bazooka... on ne le changera pas XD Le match Tsuna vs LMPS est reporté à plus tard U_U Et de rien ! :)**_

_**Shinonema : Merci, j'espère réussir à continuer ainsi et à tracer mon petit bonhomme de chemin XD**_

_**Ayui-Ayone : Et bien, merci, et voila la suite ! :)**_

_**SinaKalissa :Merci ! car il m'en faudra surement du courage XD En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que ma fiction te plaît ^^ **_

_**Un grand merci aux 17 followers, ainsi qu'à Lupine13, fanais, Kurotsuki R,Sacha Tsukiya et Minimiste pour m'avoir mis en favori :)**_

_**Je remercie également ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre :) bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, VOICI LA SUITE ! XD**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 **__**:**_

Tsuna, allongé et les yeux fermés, sentit le vent lui caresser doucement le visage, et le soleil lui apporter une douce chaleur. Il entendit le chant des oiseaux, ainsi que le bruissement caractéristique des feuilles portées par la brise, preuve que le calme y régnait en maître en ce lieu paisible. Calme qui fut très vite brisé au goût du jeune Vongola par les voix, très reconnaissables, de ses amis :

\- _**Juudaime ! Réveillez-vous !**_

_**\- Maah maah… Il devait être très fatigué pour dormir à ce point.**_

_**\- Et comment ça se fait que Sawada soit EXTREMEMENT fatigué ?! Il n'a fait aucun entraînement EXTREME aujourd'hui !**_

_**\- Ne hurle pas comme ça ! Stupide tête de gazon !**_

_**\- Maa... maa... toi aussi tu es en train de hurler, Gokudera.**_

_**\- Euhh… Boss n'a pas cessé de travailler dans son bureau depuis ce matin. Il voulait terminer de traiter les rapports du Nuage et de Mukuro-sama… Plus particulièrement les frais de remboursement aux habitants de la ville où se déroulait la mission…**_

_**\- Ahahahah ! Ce n'était pas celle où une escouade du CEDEF avait repéré des individus suspects dans la ville de Foligno ?**_

_**\- Humn.**_

_**\- Tché. Exact idiot du baseball. Et, d'après le Juudaime, ces deux idiots ont détruit un quartier complet ! **_

_**\- Kufufufu… Exactement. Il faut dire aussi que ces pauvres petits mafieux ne nous avaient pas laissé le choix, alors, l'alouette et moi avons dû appliquer une méthode plus… drastique pour les cueillir…**_

_**\- … Et puis, vous avez pris un malin plaisir à les traquer tel des proies et détruire leurs cachettes, en OUBLIANT les dégâts matériels que vous causez, et me ramenant ainsi plus de paperasse…**_

Il y eut un blanc. Les regards des gardiens se dirigèrent vers l'origine de cette phrase qui n'était autre que le châtain, maintenant assis en tailleur, les fixant tous de ses yeux couleur noisette, ayant une expression indéchiffrable.

_**\- Vous devez certainement vous demander depuis quand j'écoute votre petite conversation, non ?**_ Continua-t-il en affichant un sourire, qui se voulait moqueur.

Il espéra intérieurement que son sourire paraisse le plus vrai possible. En effet, il avait encore mal à la tête, mais c'était supportable, souhaitant intérieurement que ce début de fièvre ne soit que passagère. Et, au vu de la situation actuelle, ce genre de chose importait peu. Ce n'était donc pas la peine d'inquiéter ses amis, qui, il en était sur, auraient des réactions un peu trop surprotecteurs.

Au vu de leurs réactions, même si pour certains c'était plus dur à remarquer (mais le brunet les connaissait mieux que personne), il pût conclure qu'il avait fait mouche et qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué son faux sourire. Merci aux entrainements (tortionnaires) de Reborn.

\- _**Pour tout vous dire, je vous écoutais depuis le début, mais… **_Il se releva, et reprit d'une voix sérieuse, _**je crois que nous avons quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.**_

Tous les gardiens hochèrent la tête, approuvant les paroles de leur supérieur. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de la besogne que subissent tous les boss de la Mafia, plus particulièrement le leur. En effet, ils étaient dans une clairière, entourés d'une forêt verdoyante; et non dans un magnifique salon...

\- _**Kufufufu… Surtout que nous sommes ici depuis plus de 5 minutes… **_déclara Mukuro, un sourire au coin_**.**_

\- _**Ce qui veut dire… **_commença Yamamoto, la main portée à son menton, montrant qu'il essayait de comprendre les paroles de l'illusionniste.

\- _**Que nous sommes coincés dans cette époque à cause de cette stupide vache !**_ Termina la Tempête, dont l'énervement se faisait déjà ressentir.

\- _**Je suis pas stupide, bakadera !**_ répliqua en hurlant Lambo.

\- _**Ah oui ?! Et c'est la faute à QUI si nous avons atterri dans un lieu inconnu et dans une autre époque ?! Tu sais qu'à cause de ta bêtise d'enfant pourri-gâté, tu mets la vie du Juudaime en danger !**_

\- _**Gokudera, arrête.**_

Le nommé se retourna pour voir Tsuna, qui avait sa main posée sur son épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le Smocking Bomber immédiatement. Ce dernier regarda alors dans la même direction que son Juudaime et les autres gardiens (sauf Hibari qui regardait les alentours); il vit le plus jeune du groupe, les larmes aux yeux, preuve qu'il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait cette bêtise. Le brunet s'approcha de lui, se mit à son hauteur, sorti un bonbon au raisin de sa poche (il en a toujours un sous la main pour le donner à Lambo lors de ses crises) et le lui tendit, tout en parlant d'une voix réconfortante :

-_**Ce n'est pas grave Lambo. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, petites ou grandes. Et puis, le plus important, c'est que nous soyons tous ensemble et que nous allons bien.**_

Le plus jeune fixa son grand-frère de cœur, qui lui affichait un sourire rassurant. Puis il prit le bonbon, et le mit directement dans sa bouche, étant apaisé grâce aux paroles de son aîné. Les gardiens, ayant suivit la petite scène, avaient sourit (même si pour Mukuro c'était plutôt un sourire moqueur), sauf Hibari qui lui, feignait l'indifférence (mais bon, les autres avaient remarqué sa _très discrète _lueur d'amusement dans le regard, qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde). Et pour cause ; Tsuna trouvait toujours les mots pour rassurer ses amis lors de situations critiques, où quand le moral était au plus bas. Après tout, tel était le rôle du Ciel. Quant à eux, leur rôle était de le protéger, à n'importe quel prix. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'évènement qu'ils avaient vu il y a de cela 3 ans ne se reproduise... Ou plutôt, ne _se produise…_

Puis, silence complet. Seul le vent se faisait encore entendre, mais les oiseaux, eux, étaient partis. De plus, l'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Ce n'était pas normal... Hibari se retourna d'un coup vers la droite, ayant entendu un bruit de pas, tout comme les autres membres du groupe.

Soudain, l'Hyper Intuition tira la sonnette d'alarme. Tsuna se releva rapidement et se décala vivement du coté gauche en emportant Lambo avec lui, tandis qu'une balle atterrit à l'endroit où ils étaient présents il y a seulement quelques secondes… Aussitôt, ses gardiens l'entourèrent et se préparèrent au combat, observant scrupuleusement la forêt alentour, guettant le moindre mouvement; ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette clairière…

-**Mukuro, combien ?** Questionna le brunet d'une voix grave, et se redressant lentement, après avoir vérifié que Lambo n'avait rien.

-**Kufufu… ils sont une dizaine, peut-être même un peu plus…** répondit-il, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres et son œil gauche luisant dangereusement. Chrome, trident en main, hocha doucement la tête, confirmant les dires de son sauveur.

-**Ahahahah… et bien, à peine arrivés et on doit déjà s'amuser !** Rigola Yamamoto, avec un immense sourire et en faisant tournoyer son Shigure Kintoki en l'air.

-**Idiot ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu ?** Fulmina Gokudera, tout en préparant ses dynamites, sorties de nulle part.

-**Battons-les à l'EXTREME ! Ce sera un EXTREME entrainement !** Hurla le boxeur, frappant l'un contre l'autre ses poings.

-**Pour écoute, espionnage et agression avec arme à feu, je vais les mordre à mort**, déclara froidement Hibari, tonfas sortis et aura meurtrière en place.

-**MOUHAHAHA, je vais tous les battre et vont devoir s'incliner devant le grand moi !** s'exclama Lambo, cherchant dans sa tignasse ses grenades roses, ou autre arme qui pourrait convenir.

Maintenant parés au combat, ils n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose : l'accord de Tsuna. En effet, ce dernier, tout en se redressant, avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer, et ce, le plus rapidement possible ; il fallait, avec l'aide de son Hyper Intuition, qu'il trouve le moment opportun pour attaquer et surprendre les adversaires, ou bien pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de tirer encore, et ainsi, limiter les blessures envers ses amis. De plus, il devait faire vite, ils étaient une cible beaucoup trop facile et leurs agresseurs avaient l'avantage d'être cachés par l'épais feuillage de la forêt et des buissons. D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux et déclara :

-**Maintenant !**

* * *

Un duo d'hommes en costard s'approchaient doucement de leur cible tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient discerné un hurlement (Note de l'auteur: ça, s'est signé Ryohei) dans la clairière qui se trouvait au sud-ouest du manoir. Il y avait donc des intrus qui ont réussi à pénétrer le territoire de leur famille. En se dirigeant vers l'origine de cette voix, ils avaient croisé leurs camarades, ayant également entendu ce vacarme. Alors, ils ont décidé d'entourer le lieu suspect, afin de piéger et de capturer les indésirables, pour que ces derniers subissent un interrogatoire. Et, un des leur restait suffisamment éloigné, pour pouvoir prévenir leur boss si jamais les choses tournaient mal... Mais, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et s'étaient des mafieux, donc, il n'y aurait pas de problème...

Mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient pas avec _qui_ ils allaient se confronter...

Arrivés à leur destination, les deux hommes se postèrent derrière les arbres, pour mieux identifier les intrus sans que ces derniers ne s'en aperçoivent. Et là, ils eurent un énorme choc. Devant eux, ils aperçurent des gamins qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à leurs supérieurs ! Mais, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'éterniser devant cette vision ; en effet, l'un de leur camarade qui était posté de l'autre coté du groupe de gamins, avait marché sur une branche ; ce devait certainement être le bleu... Le groupe avait également entendu, et, un coup de feu se fit entendre. En même temps, qui aurait hésité à tirer qu'en l'une de leur cible lance un regard meurtrier et qui sort des bâtons en aciers ? Certainement pas le nouveau de la bande... Et là, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Les gamins se mirent en position défensive et sortirent leur armes. Ensuite, vingt secondes plus tard, les deux adultes entendirent un "Maintenant !". Puis, ils avaient disparu. Plus aucune trace de ces enfants à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour s'enfuir aussi vite ? Erreur...

Soudain, un des gamins surgit devant eux, les prenant au dépourvu. Oh mon dieu... Ils n'auraient jamais cru rencontrer le sosie de leur supérieur, en particulier lui !

\- **Je vais vous mordre à mort**, déclara le gamin, tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

Oui, ils sont tombés sur le sosie d'un des pires gardiens de la famille...

* * *

Dans le manoir Vongola, un homme coiffé d'un fédora noir et orange, parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de son idiot d'élève, même si ce dernier était le boss de la famille, et qu'il avait réussi à briser la malédiction qui touchait lui et ses compagnons... En effet, il venait d'apprendre que Tsuna s'était échappé de son bureau, et donc de son travail. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Comme punition, il lui fera subir un entrainement d'enfer pendant un mois entier... Mais bon, encore faut-il le retrouver. de plus, quelque chose clochait. Pas d'extrêmes hurlements, pas de bagarres, pas d'injures, ni de destruction massive... Ce n'était pas normal...

Reborn arriva devant le salon, dont la porte était ouverte. Décidant de suivre son instinct de tueur, il y entra. La pièce était vide. Il observa celle-ci avec minutie, il y avait des traces roses au sol et aux fenêtres. Puis, il remarqua une petite tache jaune sur la banquette. Il s'approcha et découvrit avec étonnement Hibird, l'oiseau qui ne se séparait jamais d'Hibari. Léon sauta du fédora de son maitre pour atterrir à côté du canari, puis lui fit une léchouille. D'un coup, l'oiseau se réveilla et scruta la pièce, à la recherche de cet intru pour qu'il reçoive son châtiment. Ayant remarqué que Reborn était présent, il s'envola autour de lui, tout en disant :

\- **Intrus ! Intrus !**

L'oiseau déposa dans les mains du meilleur tueur au monde, le bouton qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à ce stupide herbivore, sans qu'il le sache. Reborn observa attentivement l'attache, et écarquilla (un peu) les yeux. Pourquoi le blason de cette famille se trouvait dans cette pièce ? Au même moment, Gianini, Irie Shoichi et Spanner débarquèrent dans le salon. Au vu de leur mine affolé, le tueur à gage put conclure qu'ils cherchaient activement quelque chose. Les trois chercheurs, ayant remarqués la présence de Reborn, se calmèrent rapidement :

\- **Euh... vous n'auriez pas vue Lambo, par hasard ?** demanda avec nervosité Spanner.

-** Non. Et, pour qu'elle raison vous êtes à sa recherche ?** demanda le tueur, dont son regard disait qu'il voulait rapidement la réponse

\- **Et bien, il...** essaya de dire Gianini, qui jouait avec ses doigts, et ayant une expression de malaise.

\- **Il a volé le bazooka sur lequel ont apporté des modifications**, termina Irie, en voyant la mine sombre de Reborn.

Le regard du tuteur s'assombrit encore plus, si ce n'était possible, ce qui terrifia au plus au point les trois chercheurs. De plus, Hibird n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'un intru était venu. Et il y avait ces fameuses taches roses un peu partout dans la pièce. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit vif de Reborn. _Mierda..._

D'un coup, il se dirigea vers la sortie au pas de course, suivit de près par Hibird et son fidèle Léon installé sur son épaule, laissant en plan les trois compères, tout en tenant fermement le bouton dans sa main. La situation était grave et il devait impérativement prévenir le Nono. Il se pourrait que cette famille veulent faire disparaitre Tsuna...

* * *

\- **Alors, si j'ai bien compris, ce cher Décimo s'est volatilisé avec ses gardiens à cause du bazooka que tu viens de nous ramener. C'est exact ?** interrogea un homme possédant des cheveux corbeau.

\- **Ou...oui, boss**, répondit nerveusement le sous-fifre.

\- **Bien, tu as fait du bon travail...**

\- **Mais, d'où viennes toutes ces griffures sur ton visage ?** interrompa le troisième homme présent dans la pièce, ayant les cheveux mauves et affichant un sourire mauvais.

\- **Et bien... je ... un oiseau m'a repéré et... il... m'a attaqué...,** le subordonné déglutit.

\- **Et c'est de cette manière que tu as perdu ton insigne, n'est-ce-pas ?** termina le boss, se relevant doucement de son fauteuil.

Le sous-fifre était devenu pâle comme un linge; il n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'il avait perdu une chose aussi précieuse ! C'était même une erreur fatale dans le monde qu'était la mafia italienne... Ce fut très difficile pour lui de changer d'identité de A à Z, faire de la chirurgie esthétique, et de tenir sa couverture durant 2 ans, en tant que laveur de fenêtres...(et puis, lors des affrontements qui se déroulaient souvent là-bas, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas enfui, notamment en voyant des visions horribles et avoir failli se prendre des objets, qui, aux mains de cette famille, devenaient des armes mortelles...)

\- **Donc, tu n'y vois aucune objection pour que mon bras-droit applique la sanction que tu mérites...** La voix du boss était glacial, terrifiante; raisonnant dans la pièce telle une sentence venue tout droit des Enfers.

\- **Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Pardonnez-m... **Le subalterne ne put terminer sa phrase. La raison est qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus au niveau du front. Son corps sans vie tomba lourdement au sol, tandis que les deux personnes présentes avaient un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres.

\- **J'aurai put l'éliminer à votre place, boss,** avoua le second, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, accompagnée d'une pointe de frustration.

\- **Tu trouveras d'autres jouets plus tard, Léandro, mais avant ça, nous devons nous préparer. La famille Vongola ne va pas tarder à arriver d'ici quelques heures. Nous devons faire vite, nous ne devons pas le faire attendre...** annonça le boss, qui fit une petite tape à l'épaule de Léandro.

\- **Très bien, Antonio !** Ce que venait de dire son supérieur l'enchanta énormément. Dans quelques temps, il pourra s'amuser avec un jouet de choix... Son sourire s'agrandit, mais il était malsain, presque pervers.

Les deux mafieux quittèrent la pièce, laissant le cadavre derrière eux. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Antonio murmura pour lui même:

\- **J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, Vongola Décimo...**

* * *

**Pfiouuu... O_O I****l s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre ! XD**

**Au moins, justice est faite pour Hibird ! Dommage que ce n'est pas Hibari qui c'est occupé de lui, le subalterne du méchant boss aurait eu des côtes brisées, mais il serait encore en vie...**

**D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Hibari c'est défoulé sur les deux gardes, je ne sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas, ils vont être en arrêt de travail pendant un long moment XD**

**A peine arrivés, ils doivent déjà combattre X) Tsuna n'a décidément pas de chance U-U Difficile de faire une sieste quand on à une famille pareille juste à côté X) Et on à l'apparition de Reborn ! XD il comprend rapidement la situation ... Je me demande quel entraînement il avait prévu pour son ex-élève... (j'ai des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser XO)**

**Et nous avons fait la connaissance de 2 antagonistes ! Ils ont l'air d'être de vrais psycophates... Et que veulent-ils faire à notre Tsuna National ? Mystère...**

**Bien, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plû et surtout... **

**Une petite review pour la pauvre auteur que je suis ? *fait la bouille de Tsuna à l'âge de 5 ans et qui est en train de rougir***


End file.
